The Weeekend of all Fears
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: Welcome to a fun filled weekend where we've sent the yu-gi-oh cast to a farm, owned by Shadi's somwhat hick brother, you shall discover their deepest fears-none of which are anywhere close to rational...humor abounds, co-author Anthy Kilik, possible yaoi


Welcome to the weekend of all fears!!

This is fic is co-authored by Anthy Kilik, I did the working stuff, (TYPE!!!!) but she helped with the ideas and such, credit to her.

Disclaimer-we don't own the yu-gi-oh cast, sadly. 

Bakura-Ra forbid if you two owned us all!

Kil-shut up. Anyways, neither I nor Anthy owns yu-gi-oh. We are just borrowing the characters and torturing, um… I mean, using them in our stories...Yeah, that's it.

Warnings-character torturing, etc. 

_*_*_

"Is that everything?" Ryou looked around for any missed luggage.

"Yeah that's it."

"Okay, in the van!"

Ryou got into the drivers seat and Yugi grabbed the passenger side, Bakura, Malik and Kinta shoved in the back, Yami, Anthy and Seto got in the middle seats...

"Um guys, we're a seat short, where's Marik going to sit?"

Everyone looked around; it was tight with all their stuff.

"What if we shove the four smallest in a seat? Double up." Malik said 'helpfully' everyone looked around.

"Here, just whoever's the next smallest has to double with Yami, we can make some room." Anthy said shoving Seto over to get room, "who's smallest?"

"Yugi."

"Sorry, he stays up here, I don't trust the rest of you to read a map. Or you just can't read Japanese" he commented, that was the yami's, they could only read Egyptian.

"hey! I'm perfectly sane!" Anthy protested. 

"do you want to move away from Yami? Especially with those four?"

he questioned, meaning of course, Bakura, Marik, Malik and Kinta.

"point taken, I'll stay by Yami." She said glomping Yami. Then letting go, "so who's the next smallest?"

"Kinta." Bakura said smirking.

"no way in hell. I'm staying here." Kinta crossed her arms and leaned back n her seat between Bakura and Malik.

"what a shame because I _so_ wanted _your_ company Kinta," Yami grumbled, he hated her just as much as she did. 

"Shut it pharaoh."

"No-"

"Don't even start you two! We need to get going! Yami, Anthy, and Seto move over. Kinta go sit by Seto and let Marik have a seat in the back." Ryou demanded. "we're gonna be late."

"late to the middle of nowhere, this is going to be so boring…" Kinta grumbled as she moved next to Seto, Bakura moved over next to Malik and Marik sat in the back.

"we ready to go then?" Ryou asked.

There was a muttering of answers and Ryou started the van.

It was a very boring drive, 

"Ryou why did you get to drive?" Bakura asked about ten minutes into the trip.

"easy, I A. can drive, B. I don't drive like a manic and C. it's my dad's van. I've driven the monster before. Besides it was me or Yugi. You all drive like idiots."

"I'm not a bad driver!" Bakura protested.

"um, you have no license and the one time you drive you went 20 miles over the speed limit! And it was in a 60 zone, cops don't like people who go 80. "

"but the other times-"

"you drove other times!" Yami asked, amazed, he'd been in the car when Bakura had driven, not something he'd enjoyed.

Bakura nodded.

"thank Ra no one died."

"well there was that-"

Malik covered Bakura's mouth. "shut up."

"thank you Malik!" Kinta said from in front of them. "he's so annoying."

"like you're any better." Malik replied.

"I'm no worse than you!"

"she's right Malik" his yami said.

"you're my yami! You're supposed to side with me!"

"don't feel like it."

"could the four of you please shut up!" Anthy said, "Do you four even know the meaning of the word quiet? Hell do you even know the word?"

"no."

"defiantly not."

"sounds French to me."

"maybe German."

"I'm never going to win am I?"

"no." Kinta said smirking.

"I give up." She put on her headphones and leaned to rest on the window next to her.  she closed her eyes and looked dead.

"one down."

"two to go." 

"scratch that check Seto." Malik pointed, the billionaire had a pair of headphones on also. He was staring out the window, awake but defiantly out of it.

"wait still two." Bakura pointed to the front were Yugi sat holding a big fold out map.

"forgot about him."

"what are you four planning?"

they looked at Yami. 

"nothing."

"yeah right. I don't trust any of you."

"with good reason!" Ryou added from the front. Yugi just nodded as he tried to figure out the map.

Yami shook his head and pulled out a game boy, "just leave me alone." Yami began to play.

"and they're all busy."

"kind of nice. someone remind me again where we're going and why?" Kinta asked

"No clue and I'm here because Ryou is."

"we were invited." Malik said gesturing to his yami.

"and I got pulled along, I should have stayed in domino, a weekend away from everyone would have done more good."

"you can do nothing 'good' Kinta, don't deny it."

"true."

_*in the front seat*_

"I think this map is wrong Ryou."

"it's fine yugi, trust me."

"according to this we should be there already!"

"you're looking at it wrong, turn it, you're reading it backwards." (A/N Yugi's not stupid maps are just evil. Trust me.)

"oh." Yugi examined the map again. "okay, how long did you say this would take?"

"about an hour and a half, so another half hour. I just hope the van lasts."

"Nani?"

"it has a history for dying. Especially on trips. But this is the only van anyone has so.."

"we had to take it."

"exactly."

"are we there yet?"

Bakura complained for the eighth time in ten minutes.

"not much further Bakura. I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"too bad."

"Are we there yet?"

"No! …oh wait, um yeah here it is…"

Ryou turned into the dirt long dirt drive way, and then…

 (Insert sound of dying van.)  (( I don't do good sound effects))

"oh no, not again."

"what was that?"

"the engine died again. Guess we have to carry the stuff to the house from here. Everyone out."

Ryou opened the door, and got out, people were nudged awake and everyone filed out. People grabbed their stuff and began to walk the long way the farmhouse ahead.

_*_*_

Yugi reached to ring the doorbell, when it opened.

"hello everyone."

Everybody looked up, and were meet with the face of Shadi, turban and all, except with over-alls and a flannel shirt, and work boots, can't forget those.

"Shadi?!"

"You know my Brother? I'm Shandininmaganigokuzetinen from Po-dunk, Wisconsin,  but, you can  me Bob."  
*group anime fall*

"c'mon in!"

the group exchanged glances before carrying their stuff into the house.

" You're just in time too, Shadi's here for dinner. You can leave your stuff here I'll show you the rooms after we eat."

They all dropped their loads and followed Shandininmag-ah hell with with that - Bob!, into the kitchen.

-*_*_

here endth the chapter… next chapter...dinner and rooms…

Bakura-oh shit who the hell will she stick me with…

Kinta-can't be worse than who I got stuck with I saw her notes…. -_-;;;

Kilandra- hey I was evil makes for an eventful first night at the farm, sadly no one dies but that can't happen til you learn what every one's afraid of…heh heh heh… you just wait….


End file.
